Growing Up
by marauderette-for-life
Summary: Why exactly did Sabrina keep growing up? And why the heck did she want to marry Bradley if she was immortal?


**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters!**

After the battle with Mirror, Puck found himself in the ruins of Camp Charming. Sitting on a wonderfully grimy cot, he thought over recent events.

Grimm's performance the previous day had been pretty impressive. For a Grimm. Puck was less grossed out by the fact that he had to marry her one-day. Though it had been a disappointment when she had to go all mushy on Mirror to defeat him. What happened to good old mortal combat?

Puck impatiently scratched his face. Stupid pimples. Why hadn't he been released from the awful puberty disease? Grimm was an Everafter now; he was growing up for her, wasn't he? Not that he wanted to. Of course not.

During his internal monologue, the sky had turned dark and cloudy. He better be getting back to the house. The old lady would be worried sick if Puck were gone during a storm. And Puck didn't want her to worry. He kind of liked the woman.

* * *

Sabrina paced across her room, listening to the sounds outside. She could pace now, Daphne wasn't snoring and Sabrina could hear herself think during the night. She felt sorry for Red. The poor girl didn't deserve Daphne as a roommate. Sabrina loved her sister, but she did snore. A lot.

It had been a year since the battle, and Sabrina could feel herself getting taller. She had grown four inches! She just couldn't understand why she hadn't stopped growing. Puck hadn't either. They were both Everafters now, why didn't they stop?

It was puzzling. But it was also three in the morning, so Sabrina made an executive decision to return to bed.

* * *

"PUCK!" A shriek resonated through the house. Sabrina had woken up to find her bed suspended on the ceiling, and she glued to the sheets.

Tearing herself free, Sabrina fell with an, 'oomph' to the ground, grateful for her plush carpet. She stormed downstairs, half of a sheet stuck to her back. Puck was sitting at the breakfast table, shoveling food into his mouth. Granny and Daphne were outside, in the garden they had planted. Red was still sleeping. Sabrina was glad they were alone. She wouldn't be chastised for punching the faerie in front of her.

"When I finish with you, stinkpot…" She growled, menacingly. Puck had been on the receiving end of Grimm's right hook many times, and took her approach as a sign to run.

Sabrina tore after him, as he ran into the yard. He laughed at her.

"C'mon, ugly. That was funny! Lighten up, pukeface."

Sabrina drew back at the insults. She looked at Puck with contempt. "Why can't you just grow up?"

* * *

Sabrina looked determinedly at the tall skyscrapers in front of her. She was going to love her normal life in New York City. She could feel it. She might even get a boyfriend. Who knows?

"Taxi!" A yellow car pulled up to the curb. "Central Park, please." The man in the front seat grunted, and after Sabrina stepped in, the taxi drove off. Sabrina looked out the window as the buildings went by. Soon, the green of Central Park came into view. She smiled, and climbed out of the cab, handing the man a twenty-dollar bill.

Taking out a slip of paper from her jacket pocket, she surveyed the park. Her apartment building should be around the corner from here! Sabrina walked off, excited.

Her excitement lowered when she came face to face with Hans Christian Andersen. Not the real thing, but his statue. She remembered that there was an entire faerie kingdom in the city.

Cursing herself for her stupidity, she tried to forget Puck.

He had left a few years ago, to travel with Uncle Jake. She wondered if he had stopped growing up. She hadn't. Even though she was immortal, she looked like a regular twenty-six year old.

The depressing thoughts were pushed out of her mind when her apartment building came into view. It was magnificent. The brick walls had large windows, and the top was covered in turrets. She loved turrets.

Pushing open the glass doors, she found herself in a lobby with soaring ceilings. Walking over to the receptionist, Sabrina looked in awe around her.

"Hello. I'm moving into apartment 8A." Sabrina told the lady at the desk. She nodded, and gestured towards the elevators.

"Go over there. All of your stuff came yesterday; it should be in the apartment. And here is your key." Sabrina took the proffered key, and began towards the elevators.

She closed her eyes as she opened the door. When Sabrina opened them again, she gasped. She had a turret! Yes!

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sabrina Grimm felt amazed. She really cleaned up! The white dress floated around her, and the train extended out the back. A small tiara was placed on her head, balanced upon curls. A small knock on the door tore her from the mirror.

"Can I come in?" Veronica Grimm peeked through the door. When she saw her daughter, she broke into a wide smile.

"Sweetheart! You look magnificent!" But the older woman frowned at the tiara, once she got a closer look.

"Who picked out this tiara, Sabrina?" Veronica asked. Sabrina thought for a moment.

"Bradley's mother. She said it was delicate and gave me a more lady-like air."

Veronica Grimm scoffed. "That woman is horrible. Saying that to her future daughter- in-law?" She choked on the last few words. Most of the Everafters still hoped that Puck would come back.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't like it that much either. Too dainty." Two more figures stepped into the room. Both young ladies, one with brown hair, and a wand in hand, and another in all red.

The one with brown hair grinned. "Anything dainty isn't for Sabrina Grimm."

"Come in, Daph, Red!" The two girls walked to the center of the dressing room, looking at their sister.

"Everyone is here. Even Pinocchio. He's grown up nicely." Daphne stated, looking out the window to the chapel. Then, turning to Red, she whispered, " _He's hot."_

The smaller lady giggled. A large chime from a bell reminded the girls that a wedding was imminent and that all parties involved needed to get to their places, stat! Sabrina quickly exited the dressing room, Daphne and Red holding the train out behind her. A twinge of something sounded inside her as Sabrina faced her fiancé, Bradley. She didn't know why.

Henry Grimm took his daughter by the arm, and as the organs began to play, the pair walked down the aisle.

As they walked past humans and Everafters disguised as humans, Sabrina missed one face. He wasn't there. Why should he be? Five years. Not even a text. Or a call. A damn postcard would have done. He didn't even need to write anything but the address. A blank postcard would have been absolutely fine.

Sabrina blinked, and she found herself facing Bradley, who was saying his vows. All of the sudden, she found his voice quite boring. It was a sort of drone, was it not? Before it had seemed adorably monotonous, but now- it was so freaking annoying.

But she got a small release when the stained glass above the organ was shattered, and the chapel was sent into chaos.

"Hey stinkpot."

* * *

In the weeks that followed Sabrina Grimm's almost wedding, she felt a change come over her. She seemed more alive.

She and Puck had finally stopped growing up.


End file.
